


Party Crashers

by RickylLover



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, B. A.'s POV, Plane Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: B. A. awakes on a plane as it is crashing...





	Party Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers. Thanks for stopping by. This is my first A-Team fic. I've loved the show for years and recently started rewatching it. It is just as fun and funny as ever. I hope I did it justice here...

B. A. Baracus don't fly. I die before I fly. But, my friends keep trickin' me. Druggin' me. And I keep endin' up on a plane. An' this one is crashin'. Even from the back where they got me belted in I can hear the alarms goin' off when I come to. An' I ain't no fool like crazy man Murdock's always pretendin' to be.

When I get to the cockpit he ain't actin' crazy, though. No jibba jabba. It's how I know shit's gettin' real. He's calm. Dead calm. His hands is steady. And he got Face in the copilot seat checkin' dials. Fuel. Altitude. Stuff like that.

But, Murdock could fly this plane with his eyes closed. Done it before. Just givin' Face somethin' to do. Keepin' him calm. 'Cuz he might not mind flyin', but ain't nobody likes crashin'. Even though if we gotta Murdock's the only one I trust for that.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," Hannibal chirps from the seat behind Murdock when he sees me. Like we ain't fallin' from the sky. He ain't never been nothin' but calm.

"Told you guys I'm done flyin'," I growl. Even though it's pointless now.

No response from Murdock. Too busy keepin' us from dyin'.

Hannibal grins and chews his cigar. "Well, technically, B. A. we're not flying at the moment, we're crashing," he turns to me and smiles wider. All the while the ground is getting closer out the window.

Murdock jus' keeps workin' on the controls. Bangin' on the console every few seconds to unstick the dials like he don't believe what they say. But, they ain't lyin'. When he finally turns to me his face is as pale as I ever seen it. Even paler than that time he took a bullet, almost died.

"You...uh..." he grinned real wide, but his eyes was wider. "You better take a seat, Big Guy, make sure you're buckled up and your tray is in the upright position."

"And remember, your seat can be used as a flotation device," Faceman played along. Grinning, too. Even as the plane started rocking and the left engine exploded in flames. "Gee, and I thought this was a nonsmoking flight."

I scrambled back into the hold for the parachutes. Had to bust a panel off to get to them. Dragged them back to the cockpit. "Only three 'chutes."

"No problem," Faceman was calm, too. But, he was gripping Murdock's jacket enough to rip the arm off. "Murdock and I can jump tandem, always wanted to try that." His nervous laugh sounded like he was choking. Or about to throw up from the turbulence.

Murdock ain't take his concentration off crashin'. "No can do, Faceman," he said real soft. "There's civilization down there." Couple a huts was all I could see. "I can't bail out and risk this thing takin' a nose dive right on top of their innocent little heads." He shrugged like dyin' were no big deal. "Gonna haveta see this through. Make sure this plane clears those people down there."

"Uh," Hannibal spoke up. Gonna talk some sense into the fool. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Captain, but," he pointed his cigar out the window, "isn't that a mountain in front of that village?"

Sure was. Big one, too. And we's headed straight for it. Murdock just shrugged again. "Well, Colonel, ideally I will clear that, too." He winked. "But, no guarantees." He was serious again. "You guys better bail out now 'fore we get too low." He don't even make jokes about hitting the peak or nothin'. An' he ain't even phased when the plane started rockin'.

"Murdock," Face pleaded. If anyone could make him see sense it's Faceman. And if not he could con him to jump.

"The Captain goes down with the ship," the fool insisted. Smacked the dials again. "Preferably on the other side of Mount Doom," he was crackin' jokes now. Knowin' he could die. But, he don't wanna hurt them people down there. An' they ain't even gonna know what he sacrificed for 'em.

Face sat back in his seat, but he don't let go of Murdock. Loosened his tie with his free hand gasping for air like he was startin' to hyperventilate. "I can't let you do this alone," he whined. "Saint Theresa's might not have found me a home, but you guys are family. And family sticks together." He bore his eyes into Murdock's. And not just to avoid lookin' out the window. "Besides," he tried to sound like he don't have a care in the world, "I'm kind of attached to you."

They's attached at the hip like a couple a Siames twins. But, Faceman is right. We's more than a team. We're family.

Murdock was fightin' the stick real hard now. Tryin' to keep us from dyin' and Hannibal leaned forward to pat his shoulder. "I always wanted to do a scene where I go out in a blaze of glory," he grinned around his cigar. "They wouldn't let me do it in Gatorella."

"Man, you crazier than Murdock," I took the seat behind Face. Buckled up. But, really Murdock wasn't crazy for stayin'. He was brave. Savin' them people down there. Too bad I'd never get the chance to tell him that.

I went catatonic. Blacked out. Next thing I remember is a loud noise. An' smoke. An' Murdock slumped over the controls. Face pullin' debris off'n him.

"Murdock! Murdock!" Face kept repeatin' in a frenzy. Got no response. He brushed his fingers over crazy man's limp body. Checkin' for injuries. "Nothing feels broken."

"I got a pulse," Hannibal assessed. "But, he's out cold." He and Face joined forces to pull a panel off him. "Help us get him on the floor, B. A."

My head was spinnin' an' I couldn't get my legs to work. 'Cept my friend was hurt. Needed me. So I tried to be brave like him. Get it together. Got out of my seat and dug him out of the heap of metal. He was like a rag doll in my arms as I layed him out in the clearing Hannibal made in the mess on the floor.

"Murdock," Face took his hand. "Speak to me, buddy," he was pleading. Talked to him all soft like he were a girl he was connin'. Patting his cheek to wake him.

"He's breathing okay," Hannibal removed crazy man's cap and fanned him with it to clear the cloud of dust and smoke in the cockpit. "But, he could probably use some fresh air."

In the rubble I found the first-aid kit. Dug out the smelling salts. Put 'em under his nose. That brought him 'round.

His hair was a wild mess like hay on his head and his eyes were crossed in as they opened. He squirmed and pulled Face in close. "The lights are too bright and the music's too loud," he whined. Only thing I hear is the ringin' in my ears. "And the drinks are soooooo stroooong," he drawled it out forever. "I think I'm on the floor!" He giggled like a madman. "Are we at Lola's again?"

Face cringed at the jibba jabba. Ain't a good sign. "Uh, Lola's is the karaoke bar I took him to last week."

"Oh man, Face," Murdock tried to sit up, but Face kept him still. "I got one hell of a hangover or somethin', 'cuz it feels like King Kong is usin' my head for bongos."

Face eased him into a sitting position. Smoothed his wild hair and felt for bumps on his head. "I'd say that's one hell of a concussion."

Hannibal replaced Murdock's baseball cap. "Drink this," he offered him a bottle and I don't even know how he found water in this wreck.

Murdock fumbled with it. Damn near spilling it on his lap. "No thanks, Colonel, I think I've had too much to drink already."

"Just water, Captain," Hannibal took over for him. Held it to his lips while Face tilted his head back for him. After they'd gotten a few swallows down him we all shared the rest.

Murdock looked to be in one piece, but he looked bad. Roughed up. Brain scrambled, too. But, he was still strong. Pulled Face in close. By his collar. "Faceman, I got one very, very, very, very, very important question for ya," he giggled. "Very, very, very, very..." he trailed off like he don't know his own mind.

"What is it?" Face whispered, easing crazy man's head onto his shoulder.

Murdock looked dead serious now. "Do you like pina coladas?"

Face cracked up. Man, he musta hit his head, too. "And getting caught in the rain," he sang and shrugged against Murdock who was barely conscious now. "It's the song we sang at Lola's."

"You know what, Face," Murdock was slurrin' his words now. "You...you just gonna haveta leave me. I hear Decker comin' an' I...I don't want him to get you...go," he whined. "Go."

"Never," Face held him. "I wouldn't leave you in a crashing plane, wouldn't leave you for Decker, never."

I had enough of this. "Listen, Sucka," I hunkered down to be at his eye level and I could tell he couldn't focus on me. "You better let us help you through this, okay?"

"B. A.," he cooed. "I didn't think you'd come." Fool tried to pat my shoulder, but in his condition slapped my face. 'S okay, though. 'Long as he okay.

"I'll always come for you, fool." An' if he don't know that, deep down, he really were crazy.

His eyes rolled back and closed again. But, they don't open this time. "Don't let him fall asleep," Hannibal warned. Gently tapped him awake. "We gotta get him out of here. Face, you think you can get him walking?"

"Might have to carry him," I volunteer. "He ain't right, Hannibal," I concede. "Goin' on with his crazy rap like that." He's made up stuff before. But, that's just it. He was pretendin'. "Ain't like him to keep up that act at a time like this." I try to open his eyes as gently as I can without poking him. "First thing he'd have done was make sure we's all okay, not no crazy act." No matter what state he were in. Always puttin' us first. So I know he ain't playin'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. : )


End file.
